The Rules of Puppetry
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: The Saiyuki crew (and other characters)have been reincarnated again and this time...it's in our world and it's time for them to rediscover who they are. A blend of Greek myth and our usual Saiyuki goodness in a game of manipulation and picking up the past
1. Old Toys

AN: Yay! Another Saiyuki _fic_ - Fun! I wish you all luck in figuring out who's who (as if it weren't obvious) Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Rule #1: **'Always keep favored old toys on hand. You never know when it might be time to play again'_

"Hey! Who ate all the doughnuts!?" the voice that cut across the office was high and whiney with disappointment.

The man who'd leaned himself against the front of one of the polished oak wood desks jumped upright in surprise, eyes widening. "Holy crap, it's back!" watching as the brown haired boy moved across the office, hands curled around an empty Dunkin Dounuts box.

"Guys." The boy whined tragically. "Didn't save me any. What jerks."

"Seth." The man behind the desk lifted his head from the computer and offered a greeting smile. "What are you doing back from school so early."

"The little brat called, begging me to come pick him up." A man entered the office behind Seth, running a hand through short cropped blonde locks irritably then moved the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled silver smoke into the air.

"And you actually picked him up?" The man who'd first spoken replied. "Vincent, you softy."

"Bite me." The blonde man replied darkly, violet eye flashing warningly.

The man behind the desk chuckled before looking towards Seth who'd taken to pulling draws out of the file cabinet, searching for food. "You didn't fall asleep in class again, Seth?"

"I was bored." The boy whined.

"What can you say, Gabe." The man leaning against the desk commented, flashing an amused look out from beneath dark scarlet dyed locks. "School just isn't for the stupid."

"Who you calling stupid pretty boy." Seth countered.

"Don't get mad at me just because you look like a monkey."

"At least I'm not a fairy."

"You little…."

"Shut up." Vincent snapped walking past them, crossing his arms irritably.

"But Nathan started it." Seth whined again then poked at the dark haired man behind the desk. "Gabe, tell Vincent Nathan started it."

"You're all fired." Vincent answered before Gabe could speak. "Get out of my office."

"Ha!" Seth straightened again in triumph. "That's another positive about me being suspended now-"

"He's suspended!" Gabe turned questioning blue green eye in Vincent's direction.

"Again." The blonde man grumbled.

"But it's great!" Seth repeated. "Not I can help you guys solve cases and junk."

"Oh no." Nathan protested. "If pint size gets a job then I quit."

"I can help." Seth argued shooting Nathan a glare.

"You can be annoying." Vincent countered.

"But Vincent…." Seth whined

"I'm sure we can find him office work to do." Gabe smiled peacefully at the dirty looks all three of them threw him. "It's not like business is booming anyway."

"Knock, knock." The woman's voice was followed by the soft shutting of the office door as she strode across the office floor, heeled shoes clipping softly against the hard wood floor.

"Come on in." Nathan grumbled.

The woman cast him a look and lifted her arm to push her hair behind a shoulder with the back of her hand, ebon locks brushing around her waist with the motion. "So this is what you boys do on your day off."

"What do you want Heaven?" Vincent questioned with a kind of patient impatience and she smiled.

"Is that any way to speak to your aunt?" she turned and moved to the window in the room and leaned out it. The office was on the top floor of one enormous building and gave perfect view of the city below, putting everything into tiny, toy like perspective.

The office was a small room, only marginally bigger then a common house living room. And what little space there was stuffed with desks, file cabinets, and a long table that appeared to be a snack and cigarette bar. She smirked in amusement. There was a cabinet, but it belonged to the tawny haired man and everyone knew not to open it unless you wanted to be lost beneath a sea of books and volumes. She turned back to look at the four, all lounging in varied semblance of eases. Gabe remained in the seat behind the desk, clicking away at the computer keys, Nathan leaned against it lighting up a cigarette. Seth had returned his attention to the file cabinet in his endless search for something to stuff his face with and Vincent watched her with a wary eye. She flashed an amused smile and moved back to the center of the room.

"I actually came to bring you a gift." Slipping slender fingers into her purse and drew out a box. The case was composed of polished black wood with gold hinges and clasping. Three locks bound it closed and she flicked it open with a casual touch of her filed nail. The top popped open and light sliced across the surface of an old silver gun, polished to gleaming perfection, resting among the red, crushed velvet lining. "Well." She prompted it when Vincent's amethyst gaze simply lingered on the firearm lightly. "Take it."

Vincent reached out a hand with a sigh and lifted the gun from it's casing, allowing the thing to rest lightly in his fingers. He twisted his wrist lightly to examine the other side of the weapon, thumb moving the hammer lightly.

"It's the shoureiju." Heaven supplied in the face of his silence.

"What a stupid name." Nathan mocked teasingly then turned his head away innocently when Vincent swing the gun in his direction. Heaven's lips tipped into a rapt smile before her eyes shifted as Seth jumped up.

"What about me Aunt Heaven! Where's my gift?"

She smiled at him indulgently. "How could I forget you, Seth?" her hand disappeared into the pocket of her gray skirt and she withdrew a necklace from it. A silver chain glittered where it slipped down between her fingers. From the chain dangled a thin red rod about the length of his pinky. Heaven allowed the trinket to slip from her hand into Seth's cupped ones.

"A necklace." He said in mild disappointment, eyeing the thing in his hands.

"Take good care of it." She commented, noting his tone but choosing to ignore it, amusement still glittering in her eyes.

"Very stylish, Seth." Gabe teased good-naturedly.

"Yea." Nathan added mockingly. "Bet it'll really impress the ladies."

"Shut up, fairy."

"Oh yes. And I have one more little gift." Heaven interjected.

"What is it?" Nathan spoke again. "A pinky ring?"

"No. A client."


	2. Her Lips Never Move

_**Rule #2**: 'Never let it move it's lips without your conesent'_

"And just how do you know we aren't totally booked?" Nathan replied.

Heaven smirked. "You haven't had a job for the last month."

Vincent tossed her a suspicious glare. "How do you know that?" Eyes flickered towards Seth and he looked up, glancing around her.

"What!? I needed someone to complain to." He defended.

"Next time keep it to yourself!" Vincent snapped.

"So in the face of your dry spell." Heaven went on. "I'll just show her in, shall I." Striding over to the door again.

Vincent crossed his arms. "Great, it's a 'her'. 'Hers' are always trouble."

Nathan threw him a look. "Fag."

Vincent flashed a glare. "Didn't I fire you? Why are you still here?"

Nathan shrugged sweetly. "I just love you I guess."

Goku, "Dude."

"Best foot forward, boys." Heaven said as she returned. "There's a lady present." She gestured towards the girl who followed her in who appeared to be close to Goku's age. Her hair was a short matt of chestnut tresses, one front lock striking white in color. Her eyes were pale azure and she was attired in a peaceful, modest skirt matching the hue of her gaze and a white blouse. At her throat shimmered a silver, heart shaped locket with which she toyed nervously. "Sybille, meet Vincent Jenner, Nathan Clay, Gabriel Joseph, and Seth. Boys, Sybille Rowe."

"It's nice to meet you." She offered along with a light smile.

"Ditto." Nathan grinned. "So Sybille got a boyfriend."

"I-"

"Keep your mind on work, Nathan." Heaven interrupted before the girl could reply and leaned against the file cabinet, folding her arms across her chest.

"So what is it?" Vincent questioned. "You lost your purse? You want someone followed?" expression one of bored disinterest.

"Sybille had a very valuable item stolen from her." Heaven supplied.

"A valuable item." Gabe question, rising to join Vincent and Heaven near the girl. She nodded gently.

"Yes. It's been in my family for a long time. It's not…not jewelry or anything. It's actually a text. It's ancient and bears most of my family's history on it."

"So why would this person want it?" Nathan joined in the questioning.

"Its age makes it very valuable." Heaven replied for her again. "Priceless even."

"Is it that old?" Gabe asked.

Sybille nodded. "It is. Not only that but…the people who stole it tried to kill my younger brother. The police came in time to stop them but…I'm very worried about him."

"Why would they try to kill your brother?" Seth asked from his place on the ground.

"Sybille and her brother are the last of her family." Heaven responded again. "Without the two of them there'd be no one to contest ownership of the text."

"Cold." Seth commented.

"Which is why she'll be staying with you and Seth, Vincent." Heaven said, shooting the blonde man a look. He glared at her.

"No." simple word stern and refusing argument. Heaven ignored the tone however.

"It would unfortunate if your only client in months got killed. We all know you need the money. Besides, can't you handle one girl?"

"We wouldn't be any trouble, Mr. Jenner." Sybille added gently. "My brother is a very quiet boy and I'd be happy to cook and clean. I'll also pay you for the time I spend there."

Heaven made a dismissive gesture. "Nonsense. Vincent has more then enough room."

"I don't remember agreeing to any of this." He growled in a struggle for patience.

"But you are going to." Heaven said. "Unless you plan on getting a bigger client any time soon." Silence met her words and she smirked in amusement. "As I thought. I'll expect you by to help Sybille move. 8:00." Steering the girl towards the door again.

Sybille had time to scramble down in her purse and pull out a card, which she laid on the desk. "That's my home address. Thank you so much."

"Wait a moment," Nathan called as Heaven opened the door. "What about our money."

Heaven smirked. "You'll be dealing with me in that matter. After Sybille's packed and moved of course." Stepping from the office and shutting the door behind her with a light click.

"Great." Vincent said in thick annoyance.

"Man, Vincent. You get all the luck." Nathan commented.

"Bite me."

"I don't think it's so bad." Seth spoke. "She seemed nice."

"Never judge a book by its cover." Gabe said. "She seemed a lot like she was totally over powered by Heaven but I don't think she's quite as docile as she seems."

"Heaven." Nathan said, eyeing the office door. "Hate to say it Vincent, but your aunt it a major babe."

"You're whacked." Vincent replied.

"Better be careful, Nathan." Gabe smiled. "Don't they call her the black widow."

The slam of the office door was followed then by a high female voice. "Oh Lilacs!!"

"Speaking of annoying women…." Nathan smirked.

"Oh no." Vincent growled. "It's back."

Gabe turned towards the voice. "It's…it's…"

The red haired girl bounced into the office. "It's Lina!"


	3. Like Troy

**Rule #3:**_ 'Make sure everyone has a proper part. There can be no innocent bystanders.'_

"So. Have they changed too much?" the river giggled towards the woman who sat next to it. Heaven tipped her gaze towards the rushing water, depths lit with amusement as she stretched, bare form glowing with soft silver light.

The sun glared overhead, striking light glitter off the dewdrops that clung to the grass of the fields that stretched for miles. Not seemed to breath there, place devoid of any sound besides the rush of the river over the terrain. In the distance mountains stretched, every so often a flicker of movement seen from the unyielding formations. And in the opposite direction whispering and giggles tangled in the wind that whistled through the trees of the forest.

"Yes. And no." Heaven answered lightly "They never really change all that much." A smile touched her lips. "I suppose…it all comes down to the usual nature verses nurture debate." The river produced a rude sound and Heaven laughed. "You shouldn't mock philosophy."

"I've seen philosophy's birth. And I've loved philosophers." The water swirled and the pretty face of a young girl was formed, features composed of the still flowing river. Her expression was amused and a fish circled the water that made up her neck like a living necklace. "And they all just pulled such ideals out of their behinds. No matter how nice said behind was." The river giggled again.

"Loved them. And you most likely drowned them with your love." Heaven remarked absently.

The river materialized a torso, slender, well-developed form as unclad as Heaven was. It shrugged blue shoulders dismissively. "That's my nature. Or was." Temper seeped into her tone. "I tire of these restrictions the Court has put on us. We were once divinities. Worshiped and revered and now we're myths and legends. Unexplained phenomenons never even looked upon as a possible answer to these simplicities that humans call mysteries."

Heaven smiled affectionately. "And you think this will entertain you? This that won't shake the world at all."

"It'll shake my world. And it'll shake your world. That's good enough for me. The Realm of God is out of my interference now. The Realm of Fae will have to suffice." The river laughed again. "But what about you. This is your game. Don't you feel at all bad about your manipulation?"

"Why should I? I can give and take life as I see fit. In the end I can always put them right back where they started. In my opinion the 5 of us are happiest this way."

"Six." The river corrected, lower body former. The woman figure stepped from the water, and flipped liquid locks back over her shoulder. Her whole form shimmered and flowed constantly, ever bit of her alive.

"The Court won't be happy with you interfering."

"The Courts." The river spat. "They fell long ago and lost power. They try to suppress the daughters of earth. But I am Naiad. I am the rivers, the ponds, the lakes." She sighed gently then "I miss Troy but these…these amazing figures bring back such nostalgia. And best of all I get to play Helen."

"And who am I, pray tell?" Heaven questioned with amusement.

"Aphrodite of course. Who gave Helen over to Paris."

"Mmm. I hope you remember Helen's fate at the wars end however. As well as Paris'."

"And you believe history repeats itself?"

"My dear." Heaven purred softly. "I make sure it does."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Vincent growled irritably. His eyes narrowed as the girl crossed the room and leaned over his desk, fishing out a fresh box of doughnuts and lifted out a chocolate frosted one. Seth emitted a pitiful sound of desire but any other response was cut of when Vincent brought his fist down on the boy's head.

"I came to visit you of course Lilacs!" The red haired girl flicked green eyes around the room then chose a chair and dropped into it comfortably. "I came straight here so you could take me on a date."

"Two in row, man." Nathan commented with amusement. "Just a lady killer aren't you?"

"Bite me."

"Hey! Why aren't you in school?" Seth challenged, pointing an accusing finger at Lina, who'd stuffed a second doughnut in her mouth.

"Look who's talking." Lina countered. "At least I was in class longer then you were. Everyone heard the vice principle's yelling all the way down the hall." Lina smirked at Seth.

"Where's your brother Lina?" Gabe questioned to defuse any argument that might occur.

"Cain?" Lina tilted her head, darting out of the way nimbly as Seth tried to snatch the box from her, balancing it on her head as she danced out of range. "I dunno. I think he's with Lily and Chase."

"Are they still having trouble with Blood?" Nathan frowned.

Lina nodded, managing to finish her fifth doughnut and still keep the box balanced on her head. "But Solid can whip any rival's gang's butt. Even those dorks in Blood." Lina made karate chopping noises as she kicked her foot out at Vincent who caught it, causing Lina to tip back a bit, kept poised on one foot. Her gaze leveled with the desk, eyes falling on the card Sybille had left. "Oh. What's this?" She snatched the card, and turned a quick back flip out of Vincent's grasp landing on her feet and falling back into a chair. "Oh! I know this place!"

"You do!?" Seth, Nathan, and Gave chorused in surprise. Vincent folded his arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Yea, yea. This is the glass house." Lina answered.

"That glass house?" Seth questioned doubtfully.

"Uh-huh. In the back part of the house there's this big room on the bottom floor made up of a bunch of little windows. It's like this huge, indoor garden. Very fancy."

"Do you know anything about the people who live in it?" Gabe questioned her.

Lina shook her head. "Nope. They're probably rich. It would take a lot of maids to water all those plants in that room."

"What do you think Vincent?" Gabe asked, looking towards the blonde haired mane.

Vincent shrugged absently. "I think this crap isn't important at all."

"What's going on?" Lina inquired, glancing around the four of them.

"Vincent got a job as a body guard for the two people that live in that house because of this old, musty-ow!" Seth's words cut off as Vincent thwaped him sharply over the head. "What was that for?"

"You idiot." Nathan replied, laughter in his tone.

"Ooooh. Freaky." Lina commented and spun in her chair then jumped out of it. "I'm going to find big brother then. We'll have out date next time Lilacs!"

"Bite me."

"Bye!" dashing out with just as much energy as she'd entered with. The slam of the door behind rattled the ornaments on the nearby table and a decorative vase toppled over and shattered, water spilling out over the floor.


	4. Never Saw It Coming

**Rule #4: **_'Make sure the Sets are always a surprise. Reactions are far more natural that way.'_

"Hey Vincent! Vincent!" Seth whined loudly as he jerked on his blonde guardian's sleeve demandingly.

"What?" Vincent's voice was sharp and laced with warning sprung from annoyance, slamming the car door as he emerged from inside the black Honda Civic.

"How come I have to help too?"

"Because I said so." The click of a lighter punctuating his words, setting the flickering flame to the tip of the cigarette poised in his mouth. He flicked the zippo closed and pocketed it then slanted a look at the huge house that loomed before them like a small mountain.

The house they stopped at was the only one at the end of a dead end street. Entirely roman in appearance the front of the house bore huge marble columns that caged in the manor's stoop. Done in a stormy, chalked gray color swirled with inflections of white and, more subtle, gold. The door was polished cherry wood and boasted a knocker of gleaming brass in the snarling shape of a wolf's head. A walkway of broken brick wound it's way across the rose bush littered yard to the house's front stairs, either side lined with a small rivulets were fish flickered, topaz gems among the liquid sapphire streams. The sun was low, fading rays casting red gold light over the arch roof of the manner, spilling over into citrine pools on the walkway and white stairs. Seth whistled in appreciation.

"Rich." Seth grinned. "Hey Vincent, after this job how about we upgrade my gaming system to a game cube?"

"No." Moving away from the car, up the winding walkway towards the front door.

Seth grudgingly followed him, kicking stray fragments of brick out of his way as he walk, turning up the volume on his CD player. Classic rock leaked through the headphones slung around his neck, filling the air, distraction causing him to collide with Vincent's suddenly motionless back.

"Hey! What's going on?" He peered around the blonde man's broad back.

"We go around the back." Vincent replied in a clipped voice. Seth studied the fragment of paper tacked to the door, advertising brief instructions and an arrow that pointed towards the side of the building.

"That's weird. Hey, wait!" He hurried to catch up with Vincent who had already begun to circle around the side of the manor. "Ya know if you want my help so much you could keep me in the loop."

"You'll do what I say if you wanna eat."

"Tha...that's a terrible thing to threaten someone with, Vincent." Seth said in a pained voice.

The side of the manor was no more then a long expanse of white wall, broken every so often by a curtained window. Stone arches curved from the side of the manor in a kind of corridor formation, halting abruptly at a small door near the end of the wall. There was no knocker or bell and so Seth lifted a hand and beat a fist against the mahogany woodwork. The noise sounded muffled to his own ears but no response came and he frowned.

"I don't think anyone heard me."

"Good. They're no home, so we're leaving." Vincent replied. "What are you doing?" Exclamation coming as Seth reached out to turn the doorknob. The door gave way and he pushed it in a bit then grinned over his shoulder at Vincent.

"Well, they're expecting us right?"

"Walking into other people's houses is illegal."

"Well we knocked. It's not like anything ba-aaaaah!"

SPLASH!

"Where the hell is the floor?"

Vincent pushed the door open further so he could peer down at Seth. The youth had fallen directly into a small...pond? Vincent studied the room, which wasn't even quite a room in fact. It went far beyond an indoor garden to appearing more like a fragment of forest. Coated in grass from one wall to another, bushes and trees shot their way up from the floor. The trees weren't all that large, only a foot or so taller then him but all the same...they **WERE** _trees_. Bushes grew together in tight clumps, a few heavy with crimson fruit that appeared poised to burst. A river wound from a small groove in the far wall, across the room and let off...right into the pond Seth had tumbled into.

"Ah damnit! My cd player is fried!" He snatched the headphones from his head and lifted the soaked thing.

"I told you to leave it in the car. That's what you get for being hardheaded." Vincent stepped into the room, slipping around the edge of the pool.

"It's not my fault. Who the hell puts a lake infront of a door?"

"It's a pond actually." The soft voice came from across the room, near the river's origin where a door had opened.

Sybille stood poised on the ledge above the grassy floor; amusement lit in cerulean eyes though her face remained serious. She was dressed in a simple dress of blue cotton that reached her ankles. A white towel was draped over her forearm neatly. Her feet were bear and her hands were clasped around a pair of large suitcases, one blue and the other dark brown. She set both down on the soft grass then walked over to the pond, holding the towel out to Seth who had rose to his feet, water streaming from his hair and clothes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear your knock. I ran upstairs to make sure my brother was ready."

Seth grinned at her, accepting the towel. "Thanks. What's with the decoration." Slinging the towel over his head.

"My mother was a herbalist, but after she had children it was very hard for her to study abroad. So she build a kind of indoor ecosystem where she could work." Sybille smiled quietly. "And it's rather hard to get rid of 20 trees once they've rooted themselves in if you understand. And it really is a peaceful place."

"Yea, yea. Nature's great. Are you ready?" Vincent questioned briskly.

Sybille seemed oblivious or simply unworried over Vincent's irritable mood. "Of course, Mr. Jenner. Let me just go and get my brother."

She quit the room again, disappearing through the doorway from which she'd entered. Seth glanced towards Vincent and frowned at him.

"You could be a little nicer you know. She's gonna be living with us for a while."

"She's a minor annoyance fostered on me by Heaven. I just wanna find their little, document thing so I can get my money and them both out of my hair."

"I like Aunt Heaven!" Seth beamed then yelped when Vincent clocked him in the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Referring to the devil in an affectionate manner." Vincent answered drily.

Seth's grumbles were cut of by Sybille's return. He turned to see crossing the grass, pushing a wheelchair were a tawny haired boy sat. She offered a warm smile and laid a hand affectionately on the boy's head.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. This is Eli, my little brother."


	5. Her Story

**Rule #5**: _'Character backgrounds should always be sympathetic. It makes flaws much more interesting.'_

"Eli." Sybille went on speaking, smiling down at her brother. "This is Mr. Vincent Jenner and Seth."

The boy appeared to be 14, perhaps 15 at the oldest. His hair was a matt of tawny locks that appeared just long enough to obscure eyes a deep, cerulean blue. He bore a great resemblance to Sybille and aside from their heir and evident difference in ages they could have been twins. Eli appeared none to pleased; perhaps as irritated over it as Vincent was for he accorded them no more then a polite nod, which he seemed to give only to appease his sister.

Seth flashed a grin, lifting a dripping hand in greeting to the boy. "Yo!"

Eli ignored him.

"I'm so sorry again for the inconvenience." Sybille said, frowning softly. "Eli and I won't be any trouble. Will we Eli?"

The boy brushed his sister's fingers away and set his own hands to the wheels of his chair. The words 'I'll wait by the car' where murmured under his breath and he directed himself out the door. Sybille's resulting sigh was injured and worried.

"Whoa. What's he mad about?" Seth questioned.

"I'm sorry." Sybille amended. "He's been like that since the break in. You see he was in bed at the time and his chair wasn't near and so...well...he's been a bit bitter about that whole thing. Ever since out father died Eli believes he should take care of me and both of us almost being killed made him feel..." she floundered for a word.

"Useless." Vincent supplied without a drop of sympathy. He ignored the look of surprise Sybille gave him and the glare Seth directed at him. "He needs to grow up and get over it. You don't mope over being weak, you get tougher."

"You're such a jerk, Vincent." Seth muttered although he didn't rebuke the statement.

"I'm really sor-"

"Quit apologizing." Vincent interrupted, lifting one of the bags. "It's Heaven I blame for this crap." And then he disappeared back out the door with Sybille's suitcase in tow.

"Um..." Sybille blinked at the empty air where he had stood, at a loss.

"Don't worry. You'll like him more once he's had coffee." Seth attempted in reassurance, taking it upon himself to lift another of her bags. "We'd better go. I can't really guarantee that he won't leave without us."

"Oh dear."

"So, what happened to you parents?" Seth asked, leaning over the front seat to glance at Sybille who sat in the passenger's side.

"Well..." She glanced back at Eli who was sat in the backseat with Seth. The boy was turned away however, gaze locked somewhere between the window and he didn't seem to be paying any attention to the car's occupants. "They died in a car accident actually. About 4 years ago."

"Wow."

Sybille nodded. "It was raining. It was one of the first times that they'd both been home, usually they're off at work, and they'd gone to party. I couldn't go because I was working and so it was just them and Eli." Sybille's voice dropped as did her eyes, settling them on her lap. "The roads were really wet and they were arguing about something that had happened at the function. They were run off the road by a truck. Mother and father both tied and Eli's legs were crushed. That's how he ended up in the wheelchair. He was only 12 at the time."

"I'm sorry. Who took care of you after that?"

"We didn't have any family. I was just 16 and so I couldn't be Eli's legal guardian but I didn't want us split up and sent to orphanages. So I paid someone to pose as family."

"You paid someone? Really? And they believed that?"

Sybille nodded. "They weren't all that concern with the care taking of two kids from a rich family. They accepted Eleanor as our Aunt and I took care of Eli after that. It wasn't had really. Mother and father weren't around very much and so I had taken care of him for most of our lives before the accident."

"That's real sad. And now someone wants to kill you both. Hey!" Seth sat up suddenly. "Do you think it could be that Eleanor woman?"

Sybille shook her head slowly. "No. Eleanor was a very old woman. She died a little over a year ago."

"Oh." Seth, rather dejected sank down into his seat again.

"So just how many people know about this text thing?" Vincent spoke up suddenly.

Sybille turned to look at him, his face illuminated by the passing streetlights. "Quite alot, I'm afraid. It's a very popular artifact and there was even a whole article about it in a couple of historical magazines."

"Great." Vincent grumbled.

"So just what is?" Seth questioned.

"It's a scroll written by one of our ancestors. It supposedly dates back over two thousand years so it's very old. What makes it even more valuable is that it's still in very good condition."

"So what does it say?"

"I don't know exactly. I've never read it and our parents never allowed anyone else to either. I was always more worried about Eli and I to be curious about it before this."

"Here." Vincent spoke again as the care slowed to a halt against the curb.

The house they'd halted infront of was a huge, Victorian style home. The house itself appeared teetering between average and run down, fragments of roof hanging over precariously. The white pain was chipped and peeling, revealing the brown planking beneath it. The front steps were cracked, a large chunk of the top stair missing. The front yard was an overgrown tangle of weed and uncut grass, broken only by the stone walkway that led to the front door.

"Sorry about the house. Vincent's a lazy bum."

The man in question glared at him then unlocked the doors. "Get out."


End file.
